


Impulsive Soul Mates - Larry Ziam Fic(AU)

by Keeni1



Category: Larry Stylinson- Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), Ziam Mayne-Fandom, Ziam-fandom
Genre: Art, Art Exhibition, Artist Zayn, Bromance, Event Management, Fights, Friendship, Hot, Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Manager Louis, Mystery, Past, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, argument, impulsive, one direction - Freeform, sour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeni1/pseuds/Keeni1
Summary: Niall, Liam, Harry running a successful event Management company in London ..... Where Zayn the famous Artist and his manager Louis comes for the exhibition .... And from there the story continues ..... A bit of humor .... A bit of Argument ..... Sweet and Sour and Hot Relationship awaiting with strong friendships .....





	1. Prologue -- Impulsive Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone !!!!  
> Enjoy the story !!!

"I think the walls should be blue. That would look bright. Blue is bright." The tiny boy, no, man, voiced his opinion.

"Blue is loud. That's what it is. It's an art exhibition, Lou." Harry bit his lip at sudden nickname that he gave to the other man. Acting indifferent, he continued, "We don't want the walls to overshadow the paintings. People come here to see the paintings not the walls. They should be white. Neutral background is always good." He explained with a smile.

"First off, do not call me Lou. And secondly, I've done a lot of exhibits where they worked on my suggestion, each exhibit being a success. You're the first person that I've met who doesn't even consider my opinion. I mean, this is my exhibit!" Louis exclaimed with irritation.

"Sorry but your ideas are anything but pro and it seems like you've no experience at all. In fact I'm surprised as to how you became his manager!"  
He started with anger, his vein on the forehead threatening to pop out.

"Umm excuse me, Mr. Know-it-all, you have no fucking right to talk shit about my job! I've known him since childhood and have seen him work right from the start!" Stated the other man with equal amount of frustration and anger.

"Oh really? Is that so? Because I can guarantee you that I've seen better managers around here. I don't care if you're a big shot or something because you don't know a hing about managing! I mean, you're life's quite a example!" The younger, yet taller man scoffed, knowing he hit an old wound.

Fuck! He thought to himself. He shouldn't have said it but now it was too late to take his words back .

"Wow! And people say you're the sweet one." Louis said flatly, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Same goes to you. Its not like you've been too kind and welcoming towards me! Always trying to find a way to pick up a fight. I have tried being polite with you! Never thought a person so tiny would be such a hot head." Harry argued, literally spitting out words.

"Oi! You mop head! How dare you make fun of me? It isn't like you're perfect. I mean, c'mon! Your hair would be a perfect substitute as mop to clean the whole room." 

"WHAT? You. Did not. Just. Say. That!" Harry gritted his teeth, ready to pounce on Louis.

"Oh I did." Louis smirked back and that was it for Harry.

He moved a step back, getting ready for his revenge.

"Jesus! You guys! Can't you guys talk normally just for 5 minutes straight. You fight like an old married couple! Are you guys even normal??" Niall, their friend interrupted.

"Leprechaun's do not interfere!" Both men snapped at the same time.

"Woah! Calm down. You guys have a compatibility of pen and paper. You guys talk at the same time say the same words. I must say, I'm impressed ." The blonde chuckled.

"Just shut the fuck up, Niall!" Their words synced again. Niall smirked at this while the other men were shooting daggers at each other.

"Niall, how can you even friemds with this man? He not only accused me of lacking experience, he mocked my height." Louis said dramatically. 

"Aww! Little Lewis got hurt eh ?" Harry fake gasped.

"Harry, please!" Niall interfered again.

"Ni! I'm not at fault here! I'm the victim!" Harry pleaded making puppy eyes. "At he was the one giving me bizarre ideas and he mocked my hair. Thought you were my best friend!" Harry pouted, folding his hands in defense.

"Harry I'm not taking any sides. I'm just stating the truth, is all. You two were just bickering like married couples." Niall was way too exhausted by now, leaving two men pouting adorably. "Just, just relax OK? I'm already tired over those two idiots. Please." Niall begged but continued. "You know what? I think I'm just gonna leave. All this has made me hungry. I'm just gonna head straight to Nandos and feed myself. Please solve whatever is going on here and get back to work. And yeah please don't start again, there's only so much I deal with four men." 

"Ugh! they started too?" Louis spoke up.

Niall just nodded his head in agreement.

"And what exactly is the matter now??" Harry asked. 

"You know. Your friends take up after you. You two bickering here? Tolerable. But they're just giving each other silent treatment. I am really scared of them. So I couldn't ask." Niall explained.

Before the other two men could remark, the door opened, revealing Zayn and Liam. Both visibly angry.

"Niall tell him that I think the carpet color here, should be black which will make a contrast to the white walls and look good." The raven haired boy stated.

Niall looked at the other lad, ready to talk when he said, " Niall, tell him that no body will like black carpet under them. Red is what carpets should be. Red is perfect." Liam growned about, his brown eyes flicking back and forth across the room.

The tension in the room increased as both men glared at each other. Louis and Harry, both gulped hard audibly.

Niall tried to cut in through the tension, thick in air but was cut off by Zayn.

"Niall, ask him why can't he just understand the simple art of creativity?" 

"Liam, He's asking.." Niall started stupidly but was again cut off but by Liam this time.

"Niall ask him why can't he get the simple art of perfection in his head?" Well, Louis isn't the only hot head in this room. There's Liam too.

"Zayn, Liam's asking-" Niall attempted talking again but was met with Zayn's angry eyes.

"Niall! Ask him to stop! I'm loosing my patience here." 

"Niall, tell him that I'm not scared of him or his anger for that matter." Liam stomped his foot angrily, accidentally hitting Niall.

And that was it. Niall dropped to the floor and started crying loudly. The other boys had forgotten how sensitive their friend really was.

"I just hate you guys! God! This hurts so bad. What are you guys even doing? Really? Carpet colors? You guys are worse than Harry and Louis! Like are you guys even for real?" Niall cried out. 

"Why don't you guys just make out or something and vent all your anger? I've heard that works really." All the four men blushed but glared at him.

"Okay.. Let's just forget I even said that." Niall stood up now. "But whatever this is," he said moving his hands around, "finish it or I'm never coming back again.Call me when you can be civil with each other." And with that, Niall was out the door, leaving Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis dumb founded.

"It's all because of you. You just had to step at his feet and make the poor guy cry." Zayn was the first one to break silence. 

"And what are you doing? Blame me obviously!" Liam snapped. 

"Guys, I think, I think that Niall's right." Louis said calmly.

"Right. About what? Making out? " Harry replied. 

"Harry! Really?" Liam called out, thinking it was a joke. But it wasn't. Harry didn't even realise what he had just said.

"Sorry mate. Just kidding." Harry lied but continued, "However, I agree with Louis for now. We took it a bit far. We've got to behave like professionals and not a bunch of 5 year old." Harry said with utter sincerity.

"And here i thought you had nothing but wild curls." Louis mocked him. 

" Louis." Zayn warned,  
" Louis please don't start again. Harry just talked so seriously and what he said is absolutely right." Zayn stated.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Z. I mean Zayn." Liam corrected himself but Louis could see it wasn't just a slip up.

"Its settled then. Be professional and keep our differences aside. Be adults." Louis said with a tone of finality.

All the men murmured a little sorry with a grumpy face, agreeing with Louis and decided to find Niall. 

Finally! Niall thought, who was still out the door listening to their conversation. They had finally agreed on something and Niall did it. Baby Steps. He concluded and walked out to feed his heavily hungry stomach.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Guys............. Keeni Here ............. 

So Here I'm with my Larry Ziam fiction .............. I wanted to write it from a long time ......... And at last It's my dream come true ........... Oh God !!! I'm getting So emotional now !!! 

*Sigh internally* 

So guys if you like it .... Vote and Tell me via commenting how was it !!!! 

#FightingIsOn ............ Comment it if you like it .....


	2. The Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long time I'm here ...... 
> 
> Enjoy The story ....
> 
> And Tell Me Via Commenting How was it... :) :)

So all the people are in good mood today in office ‘cause due to their achievements lately they’ve been given a half day today and a full day holiday tomorrow. The last award function they organized was a massive hit that all the celebrities around London are still talking about it. Their demand in the market is just rising with that and the newspapers won’t stop talking about them. We’re talking about the most famous event management company in London right now. 

Eventastic............

Everybody’s busy in their work to finish it early just before the lunch break, just when the bell rings on the door indicating someone’s entry. Yeah they have that bell in the door because the pin drop silence made them feel like working on an IT Sector office where everything is meant to be serious. But here they are to have fun while working. Cause it’s the motto of their bosses. They want all of them to be happy, and being happy it will be easier to work all the time.  
The person who entered caught all the attention. The girls started swooning at him and the guys started complementing his perfectness. The peon hurriedly came greeted him, “Good morning Sir.” “Good Morning to you too. But how many times I told you not to call me sir. It makes me feel old. Call me Harry or Mr. Styles.”, Harry answered with the most charming smile ever. “Okay Sir... I mean Mr. Styles. Mr. Payne asked me to inform you that he and Mr. Horan are waiting for at the office.”, the peon informed. “Thank you for informing me, Paul.”Harry greeted him and left from there.  
Harry rushed to the office cabin as soon as possible and sure of the fact that the other two people are cursing him right now for being late again. He prayed to God to save him for then and pushed the door open just to meet with two laughing mess. The scene was just not what he imagined it to be. But for his luck he is saved for the day and he thanked God again for that. “Hey guys, wassup?” He greeted the other two. “Hey Haz, You’re late again though but it’s ok, we weren’t discussing anything important.” The brown haired said. “Well I can see that you aren’t discussing anything important. So what’s the funny joke you both were laughing at Payno? Did Horan’s Loud Mouth said anything again so hilarious?” Harry asked smirking. 

“Oi Styles, it’s not about any of my comments.... Just come here and see what Liam’s up to... Oh My God I laughing from then this hard and now my stomach and cheeks are hurting. Uff...” Niall defended him. Harry took his seat and asked, “So what was it Liam?”   
“Dude nothing much. You know Niall. He’s just making a big issue out a small matter.” Liam replied flushing. “No Harry, You know the guy Liam chats with on Facebook... He asked Liam why his name is Big Payno there... and Liam is just not able answer it. Ohh... You should have just seen his face...” Niall replied again laughing. “Shut up Nialler.” Liam tried to be stern while hiding his flushed cheeks.

And Harry started laughing at that, “Seriously Liam... Big Payno... Oh god... Jesus... That was hilarious...” Liam just wanted the seat to swallow him right there. This was so embarrassing. “Okay. Okay. Enough both of you. Let’s not discuss about this right now. BTW Harry, we asked you to meet here for a reason. If you guys permit, let me start talking about that?” 

“Yeah yeah, let’s start it. Sorry... I won’t laugh. Be serious.” Harry said while trying to control his laugh. Niall agreed too. So at last Liam started talking. “So as we know that the last function was a great success, I was asking you guys, do you want to do these huge celebrity events only from now on??? As you know our demand in the industry has increased a lot. Or you want to do some short projects in between this events which are been offered to us but we weren’t able to answer them because of this event. The choice is up to you both. Decide and tell me. I’m waiting.”

“I think the second option is good, we can easily do the short projects in between the huge events... But what do you want as the short projects? Do we have anything in our hand right now?” Harry asked analyzing Liam’s proposal. “Yeah, that’s exactly I was gonna say too.” Niall also asked. 

“Umm... Right now we don’t have any of the projects in our hand. But you know we are being contacted by a management for an art exhibition. You know the famous artist Zayn Malik. Yeah. His PR team contacted us and wanted to know if we can do the event or not. We were so busy at that time with the event so I couldn’t give any reply, but they asked us to let them know within tomorrow. So I’m asking, are we up for this? I mean are you guys interested?” Liam told the whole thing and waited for a pause.   
“One second, Zayn Malik??? You mean The Zayn Malik??? The famous artist who is an art himself??? The sexy, hot, arrogant, controversial Zayn Malik??? OH MY GOD!!! Am I Dreaming???” Niall finished the sentence just to receive a glare from Liam and a smack on his head from Harry. “Ow, what was that for?” Niall said rubbing the side of his head where he got hit. 

“Niall stop talking rubbish when we are trying to discuss a serious topic...” Harry scolded him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get excited like that, but Liam, Zayn is a big artist and for me, I don’t think we should let this opportunity go. We haven’t done any Exhibitions before this so it will be a fair chance to experience that and to work for him too... What say?” Niall gave his opinion.

“Yeah Liam, I think Nialler is right. We should take up this. It will be new opportunity as well as we’ll be able to work with such a personal. It’s a Yes from me too.” Harry decided too. 

“Okay so I’ll let them know about our decision. And will fix the meeting, so that we can make the progress over the project.” He picked up the intercom and asked for Paul to come to his office. “So tell me what’s your plan for the rest of the day? ‘Cause I’m free today...” 

He finished his sentence and just then Paul knocked the door. “Oh, Paul, please can you bring me the file of Zayn Malik’s project. The one they gave us for the exhibition. It has the contact number in it right? Okay... So do one thing, tell them that we’ll be doing the project and ask them to contact us for the meeting to discuss about the project.” Liam described him everything. And soon after that Paul left telling him that he’ll inform him when he’ll be able to contact them.   
“So what we’re talking about!!” Liam asked the other two. “We can go for a movie and then dinner or clubbing? We haven’t done that for a long time. What say?” Niall asked. “The idea’s not bad eh. What do you think Liam? We didn’t have our bro time from a long period. So let’s do this today.” Harry suggested. “Okay, I’m in.” Liam smiled in agreement. “Yaaaayyyee. After a lot of time we’re going to give some time to ourselves. Woohoo... Today is gonna be a fun day.” Niall showed his excitement and the other too laughed at his behavior. 

They ate their lunch in office and went to their apartments to freshen up. In the meantime, Paul messaged Liam about the conversation he had with Zayn’s PR team and the meeting. Liam decided to tell the other three when they’ll meet at afternoon. He checked all the other notifications and noticed the last message from his online friend Starshine Jawad, which he didn’t dare to open at that time. He never expected someone to ask him the question so straight forward. He himself doesn’t know why on earth he kept that name Big Payno as his username. Huhh... The guy has the famous painting of Salvador Dali The Persistence Of memory as his profile picture. He’s definitely an art geek and a very deep person. Which Liam isn’t a single bit. He can be deep if he want to be, But he don’t understand a single bit of art any time. He just love see all the paintings, but he don’t know how can people explain that paintings with a lot of stories and perspectives. It just all go up of his head. He now just hopes people don’t ask him questions about Zayn’s paintings. He’s just organizing the event, but he doesn’t know anything about art. That’s Harry’s department, he is so good with arts, and he loves visiting art exhibition and complementing the beauties there. Harry will manage that perfectly and will obviously be able to impress Zayn with his skills.

ZAYN... This name is so famous in industry, not only just for his paintings, but also for his arrogant attitude. He always manages to create a controversy out of nowhere... May that be about his religion, or about any girl he’s seeing, or misbehaving with reporters. But Liam is not here to blame him. First of all, Zayn is his client and second of all he doesn’t believe this media and gossips a single bit. They are just here to exaggerate the whole story to a new level and to start up a new controversy. They just target some people to do that and if they react in that then the story just get more publicity and if the person doesn’t react the story is established as the truth. No one will ever try to find out the truth, they will just irritate the person with baseless questions.

Liam knows it all, because he has already faced this problem in his life. When the company was new to the success and they were all new to these publicities, one of the gossip magazines tagged his name with one of the model in the industry of which they were organizing a fashion event. The model just had her breakup with her boyfriend and coincidentally Liam became friend with her at that time only. So all the world started gossiping about both of them. At first Liam just ignored it, but it came to such a situation that Liam’s family also started questioning him with his friends. So Liam denied the whole thing politely after and no one questioned him of that again. Later that model announced herself as a lesbian and got a girlfriend and all of the people stopped talking about Liam then. He just can’t tell people out there loudly that he just can’t date girls. Cause they are not his type. So from then on Liam has stopped reading gossips and he believes that whatever there is about Zayn is either not true or exaggerated. 

At last he reached the multiplex they all decided to meet. Niall was the excited most among them and the other two were not less. After a long time they’ve got this chilled evening to them. And they just want to enjoy it to the fullest. 

Later the film they all went for dinner to Nandos. Liam and Harry sometimes can’t get their friend’s metabolism secret. Niall just finished a full bucket of cheese popcorn, a chicken burger, a full packet of crisps, and two smoothies. But after all that he’s still there the most excited to order for their food. Liam and harry are also not oblivious of the fact that Niall’s gonna order the most food here because Nandos is his favourite and he loves food. 

When they finally ordered their food, Liam decided to tell them about the project, “So guys, Paul talked with the management team of Zayn today. They are so happy that we listened to their request and agreed to work with them.” “That’s so good. So when they wanna start discussing about the project?” Niall asked. “They want to have us for a meeting with Zayn’s manager first. They have an idea about the presentation of the whole thing, and they asked us if we wanted to listen to it. So I thought as we’re doing this type of project for the first time so why not just listen to their idea for once and then decide what to do and let’s see at first what they have in store. What say?” Liam asked. “I think that’s a fair idea. We can see their idea and if we thought we can add anything with that we can easily do that. So when they wanna talk about the whole thing?” Harry gave his opinion.  
“They want to talk to us if tomorrow possible. So I was thinking as in charge of the creative department of the company Harry, will you meet Zayn’s manager tomorrow where he wants to meet you? You can get through the idea easily enough than us, then explain it to us in the office next day? What do you think?” Liam asked Harry. “I think Liam is right Harry. You’re more pro in all these art things than us. Then you’ll explain all that to us. Okay? Please Harry, Don’t say no...” Niall requested him with his mouth full of food at that time.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go. But the last time experience was really bad and annoying. The girl was just all ready to throw herself at me, and it was really embarrassing of me to tell her that I’m Gay. She just pounded on me. I don’t want this kind of things to happen again.” Harry stated when the other two were just ready to burst out laughing.   
Liam controlled his fit anyhow and started, “Well in that case, this time it’s a guy. And he’s pretty good looking as I’ve heard. I’ve seen his pictures too in some magazine with Zayn. He’s name is....... Louis... Maybe... Yeah... Yeah... Louis. I forgot the surname though. Is that enough for you to go now???” Liam finished with a smirk but what he got in return is not what he expected. The other two are looking at him with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes. He quickly understood his slip of tongue and started thinking for a cover up but his luck is just not with him today. 

“Gossip magazine eh?? Article about Zayn?? His Picture too?? Are we missing something Payno??” Harry asked with a teasing tone. “Yeah Payno!! I thought I was the only one stalking and thinking about that Greek God!! You Too??” Niall asked darting his in the direction of Liam just once before again concentrating in his food. “No nothing like that guys. I was just going through the pages when I was bored and noticed his picture with his manager. And it is also good to know about your clients. He’s our client so I read about him, is that a really big issue??” Liam stated trying to sound serious. 

“I never said NO. It’s absolutely fine to read about your client. Yeah seriously. CLIENT.” Harry literally rolled his eyes at him. But the topic is diverted finally. And he can thank Jesus for that.

They finished their dinner... And Liam told Harry that he’ll text him the details later. They said their good nights and greetings and left for their house. Harry reached his house and met with his mother smiling at him, asking him about his day. He told her all the details, chatted with her sister for some time, watched telly after that. At last when he decided to sleep he received Liam’s text informing him about tomorrow’s meeting. 

Liam:  
Louis Tomlinson  
The Ivy  
11.30 AM

He noticed the contact number attached to it. He makes a mental note about the next day’s routine. So he starts preparing to go to bed, but not before sending Liam a quick reply. 

Harry:  
Okay. I’ll be there in time. Don’t Worry. Goodnight. :) 

Liam:  
Yeah. Good Night. :) 

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day. Huff... Good Night.” And like that the day ended just to be met with the New Tomorrow, which was waiting for all with new stories to unfold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys...........
> 
> It's me Keeni here......
> 
> After a long time I know.....
> 
> Maybe you forgot the story of the Prologue too...
> 
> I'm Sorry..... I was so busy with my personal life dilemmas. I have an exam on this Saturday. So wish me Luck.
> 
> I promise I'll be back after the exam and I'll post regularly after that.... Sorry eh... again...
> 
> So Bye again and by the time I'll be back I really hope that SOTT music video will be released... I'm fucking so excited for HARRY.STYLES..... I just can't wait....
> 
> Love you all... Take Care... Bye... See Ya All Soon... :) :)


	3. The Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zouis!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guys……. I’m back again …. Was not in action for such a long time …. Actually, I gave an exam and got selected to an institute across the country .... So, I had to take time to adjust here. And here I didn’t have any laptop only with my phone and uploading from kind of sucks that we all know. So, I had to wait for my laptop. What I got now. But still I can’t always promise regular update. But I can upload in Weekends. And that also will be regular from next month on. So, whoever was following the story please go and reread the older parts cause I’m sure you’ve forgotten by now!!!! LOL ....

The Duo

Louis' POV:

“You say that I’m kinda difficult

But it’s always someone else’s fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl....”

I entered the lift humming the song to myself, punched the floor number to go. After some seconds the ding indicated the floor arrival. I’m in a happy mood today. The weather is good, the morning was peaceful, the sleep was good, the drive was good, the barista wished me with tinted cheeks, the coffee was good, and now my best friend will also entertain me.... my day is just made .... Wow ....

I entered the flat with all this thoughts in my mind and the scene which I witnessed in front of me just threw all the thoughts out of my mind .... My best friend standing in the middle of the room with nothing on but just his underwear and glaring furiously in front of him at the innocent one .... "Abu........." He shouted at that one .... the innocent little one is just like the boy himself only, standing there with all the attitude and no guilt at all .... I couldn't even figure out that if I should laugh at the situation or be angry at my friend ... he didn't even notice me entering as he was so busy with the glaring game with the cat .... So, I had to intervein as being the sensible one you know....

"Zayn.... What the Hell is wrong with you man? Why the hell are you in this condition at this time when you know we have a meeting in another hour with the management team about the exhibition and here you are standing in the living room in your boxers and shouting at Abu.... What he did now?"

now Louis is the one who's getting Zayn's glares at him .... Louis gulped but didn't move from the stare game... At last Zayn got fed up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Louis you don't even know what he did .... I was having my breakfast and he had to stunt in front of me and he tripped all the milk in the table and then she started licking all over it .... I know he has done all kinds of things before also ... But Lou he just let all it drops over my phone... and I've to get it dry and until then I can't even use it. You know I don't like that kind of things at all. Ughh"

Louis listened to the whole convo and found some points missing in between, because Abu was not the one to this kind of thing if Zayn had asked him not to. Which meant Zayn was not watching him at all. So, he asked, "Umm Zayn what exactly you were doing when Abu did all that ??" With an eyebrow raised.

"Lou, I was just in my phone talking with this .... Ummm... guy ... in fb." he answered now sheepishly as he saw Louis looking at him pointedly and he understood what he just accidentally slipped ...

"Which guy? That Big Payno?? Really Zayn?? What's going on?"

"Nothing Louis... We were just casually talking about stuff. You know I won't do anything like that."

"Like what?"

"You know what you meant Louis. And we don’t even talk that much. He's busy so am I."

Just as he finished his rant his phone made a ding indicating a new message. Zayn just reached to his without a blink and then realised it's dripping so, he glared at Abu again.

"Now I think Abu has done a good thing, because that was distracting you a lot. Now you can concentrate on your upcoming meeting. which is now due in 45 minutes as you wasted 15 mins in this nonsense. Now just go and wear something and get ready for the meeting. We have to o the office Zayn." Louis said.

Zayn just sighed again and left with his dripping phone without another argument. He went straight to the shower. Louis then started moving inside and went to the kitchen just to see the mess over the table. Abu followed him in his tail. "Abu look what you and Zayn did here. Both of your kids still." In return he just received a stretch and a meow. Louis decided to clean the mess himself. And by the time he's done Zayn's also done with his shower. He informed Louis that he'll be ready in another 20 mins max. Louis knows that 25 mins meant 25 for Zayn, cause when it comes to his professional life Zayn is a different person. Zayn can be a kid at home bickering at his cat but in professional life he's a man of one word. that's the reason why he has achieved so much in life at this age, obviously with that he's heavenly talented.

They are friends from school life only, as they were in the same city only. Whatever shit Zayn has gone through till this date Louis was always there with him. He knows media talks a lot rubbish about him all the time. But, he knows all the story behind them and supports his friend for whatever he did all the time. Zayn was always a fan of art, so when he started his art course nobody was surprised at all. Then he got started getting invitations for competitions and exhibitions of his paintings. From one to another, from small to big it steadily started developing and came at one point he was needed someone to take care of him and all his affairs, contracts, dates, works to be in the line. And Louis was always there with him through all of that so, gradually louis became his Unofficial manager. without each other they are both incomplete.

suddenly his thoughts came to a pause as Zayn snapped a finger in front of him.

"God Louis what are you even thinking? I was calling you from last 3 minutes and here you're lost."

"Nothing man was just thinking about today's meeting and stuff."

"Yeah as you say.... "

They both left the flat after checking on Abu and his foods. Zayn can scream at that one, but he loves him more than anything.

In the way, they discussed about all the stuff they are going to cover in the meeting. there was an exhibition coming up in 3 weeks and they were going to discuss about that.

When they reached for the meeting, they got to know that the management has already hired an event company for the program and they are really interested in the project. They'll also like to see all the ideas about the exhibition they have and then will mutually discuss the whole event. They will like to fix a meeting tomorrow with the manager to discuss about it. And at the end they were cool with everything and overly satisfied. Cause the event company is none other than THE EVENTASTICS. The most popular event management in London.

after the meeting Zayn’s phone again started to ring as new messages started coming in it. His phone is now fucking dry and at last he can check it and reply. He checked there were 2 messages from his team regarding the meeting, 2 from random companies and at the end 3 messages from that guy. He calls himself "Big Payno" here. Zayn got so curious that he had to ask him that what is that so big about this Payno. but just after sending he understood how awkward it sounded. Louis snorted at the message when he listened. he thought he'll never get any reply of this message or any message further from this guy. But opened his messenger just to see his name there. he can't just but smile after he read his reply. he can surely tell how much the guy or boy have been blushed throughout righting it. Crazy...

No Zayn is really busy to do all this things at this time. But what to do he likes to spend his time like that rather than wasting it in something useless. and here this guy is with all his sweet and innocent talks. He has the brightest smile with a #1 in his profile picture. And Zayn just likes to talk to him. from looking to his account, he can tell that the guy is ambitious and hard working. Zayn really likes this kind of people who are dedicated to their work rather than being nosy in other's life. This whole world things something about him which he gives a damn to though, but still at the end it affects him. Every day or another he can hear people saying different theories about him. Lou has also asked him not to think about all that at all. So, he keeps himself busy in all these.

All his thoughts came to an end when Louis stopped the car in front his apartment. He got down and Louis announces that they should have their dinner now as the meeting was so boring and long for him and there was too much work in the office for him today. we entered the apartment and was greeted by Abu there. He's the life of the house and the one I love the most. I took him in my arms as I felt bad for shouting at him in the morning.

"Did you miss me baby the whole day?" I asked petting her head and scratching her ears. She just purred in reply and leaned to the touch.

Louis just entered the room then and threw himself in the couch. I also sat beside him with Abu in my lap.

"Dude tomorrow I have this meeting with one of the managers of the EVENTASTIC. How do you think it'll go? I mean do you think they will be snobby like all those rich people who think the money and popularity are the only status in this industry or will be good??" Louis asked him.

Zayn seriously can't comment in this matter. He didn't know that much about this event management company that much. he has just saw them in tv and in magazines. From that they look like good lads not snobby at all. But as they say don't judge the book by its cover, so he also can't say something like that.

"See Lou, I don't think they'll like that, snobby you know. As much as I've seen them in TV or papers. They look like responsible and good lads to work with. especially the main guy.... what's the name...? ummm .... Lizzy... no... Luke .... no no ... Liam. yeah Liam ... He looks like the sincere guy. So, I think we can hold trust in them and give it a try."

Zayn finished it just to see Louis looking at him with a smirk, "From when you started following them? That's not your thing really to read all that stuff... Oh did someone got Zayn's attention?? Uh huh ???"

"Seriously Lou all you got from that conversation was this. What I’m even asking! this is expected from you. Rubbish"

With that he got up and started preparing for the dinner. The rest of the time just went away with their small banter.

At the end of the day Louis got a message about the meeting the next day. It had the name of the manager and time and place of meeting. which Louis read out loud,

"Harry styles.

The Ivy

11.30am

With a contact number attached. Oh god then I've to sleep now to get up that early to meet him. So, bye Zayn now. Good Night. Have a nice day."

And then he left for the night. Zayn also went to bed. He didn't know why but he has the feeling that Tomorrow's gonna be a very long day. Good night.

Little he knew that from tomorrow all their lives were going to change as they all were going to enter a new Story Of Their Life....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't think you remember the story at all... So please go and read the 2 previous parts again if possible ..... It'll help in realizing.... Hope to post the next part by next week ... Till then enjoy ... 
> 
> So, Keep Reading and spreading Love ..... Love You All .... 
> 
> SEE YOU SOON ....
> 
> Love You All Keeni...


	4. Are You Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Larry met. But everything goes wrong.   
> "Who'll Tolerate Him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I’m here again. I had written this chapter long back. But something was wrong with my Microsoft Word. So, it was not getting uploaded in wattpad. So I had to wait for a proper word version. Now I’ve got it and I hope that my updates won’t be this late from now on. So keep reading and enjoy. Tell me if you like it or not.  
> With loads of love....   
> Yours Keeni.....

It is the start of a very sunny day. The sun is starting to shine, the birds are chirping, the atmosphere is so serene that it will automatically wake you up with a beautiful mood. You will like to first get up then properly freshen up and start your day. But if you are a person with bad routines then this is not going to affect you at all.   
The same thing is happening here also with these two idiots. One with proper routine and the other with the clumsy one. But at the end both are going to follow the same routine till evening. So let’s see how they are going to act in the situation.  
Harry: With Routine  
This soothing weather affected Harry very effectively. Being a very health conscious person harry woke up with his Morning Bird Chirping Alarm. Then as per his normal routine, he brushed his teeth and freshened up as swiftly as possible. He checked his schedule for the day and went for shower. After finishing that he went to prepare the breakfast and took his clothes out for the day. He remembered that he had a meeting the day with Louis Tomlinson, the manager of the famous artist Zayn Malik for the upcoming event. So he has to be prepared as per that, PROFESSIONAL.   
He quickly dressed up and did his breakfast and left for the office. He have to go and collect all the papers first from there and then to meet at the restaurant. It’s 10.00am now and he’ll reach office by 10.30am and will prepare all the papers by 10.50am and will reach the restaurant by 11.20am. Still then also he will have 10 minutes more in his hand. And the routine is prepared. He’s all set for the day.   
Chalking it in his mind he reached the office and it’s 10.25am. Wow he is running early. He entered “EVENTASTIC” and greeted everyone with a warm smile and then went for his own cabin. He said a quick hello to Niall and Liam while preparing the papers. “Dude, all the best for today. I know you will do great and I don’t have any doubt in that. But Harry don’t get angry this time. We have to get the event and it will be really get to work with them. I have heard Zayn’s work is awesome and he’s very talented. It will be our pleasure to work with them.” Liam ranted in the most serious tone he could get as being the responsible one.  
On the other hand Niall had to lighten the mood and to make him smile, “Styles, this time we are setting you up with a lad, cause last time you were so uncomfortable with a lady. So this time if he asks for your number or openly flirts with you, don’t get scared and just go for it. The lad might be good and you might get lucky with him. Louis Tomlinson.... the manager of mysterious artist Zayn Malik was seen with the cheeky Harry Styles, one of the owner of the popular event management company “Eventastic”. You know the company name shave to be there in the headline. May it be any event or you dating that guy. Go for it Harry ... just for it.... Go get lucky tonight.” Niall said the last part with a wink. They all had a laugh for some time and then harry left the office to go to the restaurant.   
When he parked his car outside “The Ivy” it’s 11.25am by the clock. He straightened his suit and entered the restaurant in the hope that the guy will be there by now or might be there by 5 minutes. He asked for his table and sat there waiting. Being active in the social media he started checking his notifications and saw one from twitter Louis Tomlinson started following you. He double checked the name and then went to check his profile. He can kill his time like this until the other comes.  
Louis: Clumsy One  
As usual the soothing morning didn’t affect Louis at all. He missed his alarm, As usual. He then got lethargic to get up from the bed, As usual. At last he got up and went to freshen up in the slowest rhythm possible, As usual. Then while brushing he started checking his phone, and there he noticed his reminder for today’s meeting.   
And then it strike. He has a very important meeting today with the manager of The Eventastic, and he totally forgot about that. It’s at 11.30am and right now it’s 10.30am. Wow he had to be lazy today only. He then started running as fast possible with all the work. Thank God, he took all the papers yesterday only from the management. But he needs to be too fast to get there a t time. He can’t trust London’s Traffic at this moment at all, because it can betray you like anything.  
At this moment he has only 30 minutes in his hands, and he can’t reach there in time. Shit. Still he’s trying his hard to get there at time. He started having his breakfast. And just then the toaster stopped working, when he was checking his phone. This had to happen today only.   
He saw he had 5 missed calls from Zayn, 2 missed calls from management and a reminder. He decided against calling the management now and just texted them that he’s on his way. But he called Zayn and he received the call within 3 rings. “Louis, what the hell were you doing? I called you 5 times and you didn’t receive. Louis do you even remember that you have a meeting today in next 20 minutes and where the hell are you??” Zayn said all of that in one breath and took a break to start again but Louis took the moment to stop him, “Zayn calm down, you’re hyperventilating. I’m all prepared and will leave in another 5 minutes. Umm yeah sorry I woke up late today, so running late right now. And don’t worry I’ll do it properly and won’t give you any chance to complain. As if I’ve given anytime.”   
“Yeah Lou, that I know and that’s the reason I trust you the most. But on the other hand I personally know you very well. Look the guy you will meet today might be really good. So don’t try to be very sarcastic there and yeah, if you take any interest in him, let him know by your action not words. By actions I mean by being a gentleman, not anything stupid. Last time I had to talk to the management for your behaviour with that Lady. Please Louis don’t do that this time. Please. Make it happen, I mean the project, and come home with the bright smile... you know they are the best event management company.” Zayn tried to make understand Louis all this things.  
So Louis had to give him the assurance, “Zayn, don’t worry. It’ll be all okay and I’ll really behave myself. Last time that lady was really unprofessional. She was flirting with me continuously, so I had to give her some kind of answer. But this time it’s a lad. And as per my knowledge a very handsome lad. So, just leave it up to me. I promise I won’t mess it up at all.”   
“Okay, as you say. All the best Louis. Go for it... And you might get lucky also. Bye.” Louis can hear the smirk in his voice through the phone only, “Yeah thanks bye.” After that they hung up and Louis started finishing the incomplete breakfast.   
He is too late, it’s 11.20 already. Just then a notification popped in his phone. Your contact Harry Styles is in Twitter. He clicked on the notif and saw his profile. He quickly followed him and thought of checking the profile later. He went to his car and just then he saw a tweet. Harry Styles: Planning the next big event started. Waiting for the planner to come. At the end there’s a selfie attached to the tweet which was from the restaurant. The tweet timing is 11.29. Wow.... Louis is really very late. What a good first impression. Thinking all that he started the car.  
Straight To The Restaurant:  
Harry was waiting in the restaurant for now 20 minutes. He was now getting very impatient and was starting to get angry. This was highly unprofessional of Louis to not come to their meeting in time. Are You Kidding Me?? He can have other works too, other engagements and other meetings as well. He actually have to go to office after this to give Liam and Niall the report of this meeting. So at this moment he was getting really irritated over the fact. But he had to wait for him and to make this event happen, so he ordered a coffee for himself and decided to go to washroom for a while.   
Meanwhile Louis reached the restaurant and parked his car and started running towards the entrance. He then asked about the table and went towards it. He saw that the table was empty. He then started panicking and thought that Harry has already left as he was so late. So many things started playing in his head at that moment. What he will answer Zayn? What will Zayn say to the management? So many things.   
He was about to go to ask about Harry to the receptionist, and in the hurry he collided with the waiter and he tripped all that hot coffee over him. And This Was The Last Thing To Happen Today. “Oh Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. It was so hot. You Got To Be Kidding Me. This had to happen now only. Shit.” “I’m so sorry sir I should have seen you coming. So sorry sir.” In between the manager came and he also apologized. He said Okay to them and went to the washroom to clean himself up.   
“Fuck man. I don’t know what I had done to go through all this today.” cursing his own fate, he entered the washroom and again collided with someone. “Oh Please not again....” and then waited for the person to throw something at him or to scream at him at the moment.   
But the other person just said, “Oops. Sorry.” With that Louis looked at him and the person he saw paused all the thought in his head for that instant. He just managed to say, “Umm... Hi...” [I had to include this here.... Larry is incomplete without this. So, I had to modify it for the sake of the scene... Sorry.]The person in front him was no other than Harry styles, whom he thought had left already the restaurant. On one hand he felt relieved to see him still there, but on the other hand he knew that he ruined his first impression there already.   
Harry on the other side was totally dumbfounded to see Louis in that condition. His dress was stained with coffee and the hand part which was exposed, became red in colour. That means the coffee was really very hot. So he gave Louis place to go to the sink to clean himself up. “I think you should clean that now. Or it will leave a bad stain there.” “Yeah yeah, you’re right.” The man replied. Harry really didn’t understand what he should do, so he just said, “Umm I’ll wait at the table.” And with that he left the washroom. “What a clumsy person. Who’ll tolerate him?” He thought to himself and went to the table.   
Louis there was already red with embarrassment and burn. He quickly cleaned himself there. “What an attitude person. Who’ll tolerate him?” With this thought he straightened his now stained shirt again and left the washroom to go to the table.   
Harry stood up seeing him, “Hello, I’m Harry Styles. Nice to meet you.” With that he extended his hand. Louis took his hand and shook it curtly, “Louis, Louis Tomlinson. I’m glad we’re meeting.” “Please take a seat.” Harry said while sitting himself.   
They both give each other a subtle smile followed with silence. But it was broken with Harry’s coffee arrival. Again silence. They again both looked at each other with an awkward smile. Harry cleared his throat and started the conversation at last, “I think we should start with the meeting now, it’s already very late. We really need to start discussing now. But at first will you like to take something?” “A coffee will be okay. Thank you.” Harry ordered on his behalf. “Okay, we can now start with the discussion I think.” Louis offered.   
At last the meeting is starting, and both of them can imagine that it is going to be a long meeting. Lot of opinions are going to change. Lot of equations are going to change. And mostly all of their lives are going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos/like  
> Leave comments  
> It’ll be really great.  
> Follow me in Instagram- @ziam.addict  
>  Twitter- @sukanya_rc15  
>  Tumblr- Awaken Day Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Love You All A Lot ........ 
> 
> Your's Keeni .....


End file.
